


Confusion

by awesome_goddess_of_mischief



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Confusion, Cover Art, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hugs, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SOMUCHFLUFF, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesome_goddess_of_mischief/pseuds/awesome_goddess_of_mischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Loki got confused and one time he knew exactly what to do.<br/>Loki lives with Tom, and the strange mortal confused him sometimes. </p>
<p>Or, "Acceptable" is Loki slang for "Amazing".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> This was written after my friend asked me what would happen if Loki and Tom ever met.  
> This came out of it.  
> Hope you like it :)

}1{ 

 

"Why are you boiling water?" 

Tom rolls his eyes and adds fresh leafs to the teapot. 

"You're making herbal extracts? I am not ill, neither are you. And I doubt your puny mortal plants could even cure a god like-"

"It's tea." Tom gently interrupts as he grabs a plate and fills it with cookies, putting it on a tray with milk and sugar as he waits for the tea to steep. "It's a nice hot drink that's simply delicious." 

Loki raises a sceptical eyebrow and glares at the teapot as if it's poisonous. Tom just chuckles and caries the trey to the livingroom. 

"Just try it Lokes, you'll love it I'm sure. Besides, my puny mortal leaves can't harm you anyway." The mortal says amused as he pours two cups. 

Loki purses his lips and sits down as stiff as a rod. Back completely straight as he accepts the cup and stares at its contents. "What is it supposed to taste like?" The god asks sceptically. 

"It's peppermint. Go ahead." Tom encourages before taking a sip himself and smiling at the heat spreading through his chest. 

Loki takes a small sip as well and blinks a few times. "It is... Acceptable..." He said shortly before taking another sip. 

And if, from that moment on, Tom's tea would disappear twice as fast... Well, no one would dare to comment. 

 

}2{ 

 

"Tom, by the nine, my idiot of a brother can lie better than you do." 

"I wasn't lying Lokes..." 

Loki raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. "Ah, so you always blush madly and speak three notes higher than usual." The god says drily and unimpressed. "If you wish to surprise me with a feast, at least _t_ _ry_ to lie properly." 

"Surprise you? I have no idea what you're t-talking about..." Tom answers with a slight blush and a higher voice, just as Loki said. 

"Of course you did not. I shall simply fake surprise for your sake." 

Tom sighs and shakes his head fondly. "You're impossible." He says amused before turning around and heading out. 

He's stopped by Loki speaking up softly. "Thomas... I- Thank you." 

Tom grins and smiles at the god sitting on the single armchair with an ancient book. "No problem Loki... And, happy birthday." 

 

}3{ 

 

"Tom... What are you doing? No, Thomas, stop." Loki stares down at the mortal wrapped around his waist. 

"Nope. It's your birthday and you deserve hugs. Stop wiggling." Said mortal mutters as he simply holds on a little tighter. 

"Have you ever considered the fact that I do not desire an embrace?" 

Tom snorts and keeps holding the stubborn prince. "That's bullshit and you know it Lokes." 

There was a silence, tension building in the god. Tom listening to Loki's heartbeat speed up a little. Then there was a tentative hand on his lower back and the mortal smiled. 

Loki slowly relaxed and wrapped one loose arm around Tom's waist. "I suppose this might be acceptable..." 

 

}4{ 

 

Loki frowned as Tom pulled him along and positioned him on the big couch before the television. The silly mortal hopped off again to put some disc in some strange device before returning with a bowl of popcorn. 

Without further ado, Tom sat down beside Loki, curled up against this side, and the screen lit up. 

The god blinked confused and stared at the screen as some odd song about lions was sung. "Please do remind me, what are we doing?" He asked bored as he turned his green eyes to the man beside him, pretending not to realise he had an arm around his shoulders. 

"It's a movie Lokes, images, a video. A story put on screen." Tom explained as he didn't look away from the screen. 

"Ah... And I suppose this should be entertaining?" Loki asked sceptically. 

"It is. Now shhh, eat the food and watch." Both men fell silent, enjoying each other's company even though Loki would never admit to it. 

The movie progressed and Tom looked up when he noticed Loki's breathing changing. "Loki..? Are you-" 

"No of course not. This is preposterous. There is no need for the father to die. Nor is it the blame of the child." Loki said bitterly as he ignored the slight moisture in his eyes. 

Tom just smiled and rested his head back on the prince's chest. "Shall I stop the movie then? We can go do-" 

"No! I mean... That is not necessary. This is... Acceptable." 

And so the movie kept playing while Tom slowly fell asleep on Loki's chest. Perhaps this was slightly better than acceptable... 

 

}5{

 

Dinner had been amazing, Loki hadn't even pranked a single waiter, and Tom was smiling broadly. The date had been a large success, 

Thomas even dared to hook his arm through Loki's as they walked together. As they reached Tom's house there was no awkward fumbling with keys or moments of near kisses. 

No, the two men simply headed inside and sat down on the couch next to each other. Tom turned to face Loki as he held his hand. "I had an amazing time tonight." 

Loki allowed one of his rare smiles and nodded once. "As did I. You are remarkable company my Thomas." The god purred. 

Tom suddenly leaned forward slightly and squeezed Loki's hand slightly. "You are amazing Lokes." He whispered before closing the final distance between them and pressing their lips together in a soft brief kiss. 

Loki blinked in surprise. "I- What-" The silver tongue was briefly without words. 

Tom chuckled and kissed Loki's knuckles softly. "It is a kiss my darling. A token of affection." 

Loki almost rolled his eyes but didn't pull his hand back. "I am quite aware." He mumbled before receiving another kiss. 

"Is this okay?" Tom asked softly. 

Loki smiled again, allowing a hint of mischief through. "It is acceptable." He whispered before stealing a soft kiss for himself. 

 

}+1{

 

Tom was nervously fidgeting with the little red velvet box in his pocket. Today was the day, his heart was racing with anticipation. 

Loki finished his dessert (the god had a massive sweet tooth) and turned his full attention to Tom. "You mentioned you had a matter to discuss?" The prince spoke formal as always. 

"Yes. I do." Thomas said before taking a deep breath. "Loki, ever since you came into my life I have been happier than ever. You brighten my day just by... by being you. And so I wanted to ask..." Tom takes out the box, opens it, and slides to his knee with a small smirk. "Loki Laufeyson, will you do me the honour of becoming my husband?" 

Loki's eyes widen and he sits there stunned for a moment. 

Just as Tom open this mouth to explain the Midgardian tradition of proposing, Loki smiles. 

"I know my love." He says fondly before taking Tom's hand and grinning. "It is acceptable." He repeats the inside joke, making Tom smile broadly before jumping to his feet so he can kiss the breath out of the other man. 

This, this is perfection. 

 

}the end{

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :)  
> Let me know what you thought and don't hesitate to leave prompts down below ↓ :D


End file.
